Home Sweet Home
by SamanthaCBlack18
Summary: La "familia" torna finalmente a casa, a Los Angeles. Ipotetico post-Fast6. No spolier.


_**DESCLAIMER:**_ _Nulla mi apartiene, Fast and Furious è di proprietà della Universal Pictures e di chi ne detiene i diritti._

* * *

Il sole cocente batteva su Los Angeles, costringendo la popolazione a rifugiarsi all'interno di case e locali condizionati.

Nessuno osava avventurarsi fuori con quella terribile calura.

Ogni strada era praticamente deserta.

Non si vedevano persone, solo alcune auto, accompagnate dalle fusa dei loro motori, si spostavano veloci lungo le larghe strade della città.

Due auto in particolare attiravano l'attenzione, forse per il particolare ruggito dei loro motori o per come si muovevano sulla strada: la prima era una Dodge Challenger SRT8 2009 nera, l'altra una Nissan GT-R 2011 argentata.

Queste due macchine prima sfrecciavano appaiate, poi una prendeva il sopravvento sull'altra e ogni tanto rallentavano fino a mimetizzarsi nel traffico per evitare le autopattuglie della polizia.

Le due auto che sfrecciavano veloci sull'autostrada continuarono a gareggiare anche sulle strade di città, più trafficate e circondate dalle villette.

Questa gara innocente vide la sua fine davanti a una villetta bianca.

Per qualche minuto non accadde più nulla.

Le due auto rimasero lì, ferme, in attesa di non si sa bene cosa.

Poi, finalmente, la portiera della Challenger si aprì. Un uomo, alto e muscoloso, scese da essa e rimase ad osservare la villa oltre il tetto dell'auto.

Poco dopo, anche la portiera sul lato del passeggero si aprì e una donna minuta di origini ispaniche scese dall'auto. Lanciò un'occhiata fugace alla villa e poi si voltò a guardare l'uomo, aspettando una qualche sua mossa.

A quel punto anche attorno alla Nissan ci furono i primi movimenti. La prima a scendere fu una donna, che dopo uno sguardo fugace all'altra auto, si rinfilò a mezzo busto al suo interno, mentre dal lato del guidatore scendeva un uomo biondo. Ciò che si notava di più in lui erano i penetranti occhi azzurri con cui osservava attentamente la scena nel suo insieme, come se avesse paura di inserirsi in qualcosa a cui non apparteneva.

L'uomo sospirò. Sbatté la portiera con un colpo secco, che rimbombò nelle orecchie di tutti coloro che erano in attesa davanti alla casa.

Quel rumore sembrò essere ciò che fece risvegliare dalla sua trance il primo uomo. Anch'egli allora chiuse la portiera scatenando una reazione a catena: la donna che era stata in macchina con lui la chiuse a sua volta e, pochi secondi dopo, la donna scesa dalla Nissan fece lo stesso, questa volta tenendo fra le braccia un bambino che doveva avere si e no due anni.

Il biondo girò attorno al muso della sua auto fino a giungere accanto alla moglie. Si fermò lì, aspettando la prossima mossa di quello che da tutti era considerato il capofamiglia. Guardò il figlioletto che stava facendo dei piccoli gorgoglii per attirare la sua attenzione. Subito la mano dell'uomo scattò ad accarezzagli la schiena, con piccoli movimenti circolari, per poi spostarsi sulla sua testa e scompigliargli i capelli scuri.

Finalmente, il proprietario della Challenger girò attorno all'auto per affiancare la donna latina. Con un braccio le cinse le spalle mentre con lo sguardo osservò il resto della sua famiglia.

La donna con il figlio in braccio ricambiò il suo sguardo per un lungo momento, finché non sentì il braccio del marito cingerle la vita. I suoi occhi si spostarono allora verso quelli azzurri del suo uomo che le infusero il coraggio che le mancava per avvicinarsi al fratello, fermo in piedi accanto alla propria auto. La coppia con il bambino si avvicinò.

La sorella appoggiò una mano sul braccio del fratello stringendolo leggermente per trasmettere anche a lui quel coraggio che gli mancava.

Dopo lo scambio di qualche altro sguardo rassicurante, tutti e cinque insieme cominciarono a risalire il vialetto della villa. Dopo alcuni passi, la donna ispanica si fermò di scatto, osservando l'erba alta.

"Dov'è morto Jesse?" Quelle parole che uscirono dalla bocca della donna minuta ruppero quel silenzio irreale che li aveva circondati fino a quel momento.

Il primo a riprendersi fu l'uomo biondo. Indicò un punto fra il viale che portava alla rimessa e la strada principale. "Proprio lì, Letty."

La donna annuì e riprese a camminare accompagnata dagli altri. Davanti alla veranda tutti si fermarono come di comune accordo.

"Allora, Dom?" Il biondo ruppe di nuovo il silenzio.

"Allora cosa, Brian?" Dom ribatté.

"Cosa stiamo aspettando, Dom? _Perché_ stiamo aspettando?" La madre del gruppo stava divenendo sempre più impaziente.

"Non lo so, Mia. Non lo so." Dominic Toretto era sempre più confuso, sia dalla dinamica delle sue stesse azioni che da quelle di coloro che lo circondavano.

"Dom. Smettila di tergiversare. Sai quello che devi fare."

"E cosa dovrei fare, secondo te, Letty?" Dom stava perdendo le staffe, sembrava quasi che tutti volessero che fosse lui a fare la prima mossa e lui non pareva aver nessun'intenzione di farla.

"Non so, forse prendere quelle dannate chiavi e aprire la porta?" Anche Letty si stava lasciando prendere dalla rabbia.

"Dominic, sei tu il capofamiglia. Lo sei sempre stato." Brian cercò di mediare fra i due amanti, ma la loro rabbia rischiava di prendere il sopravvento sulla situazione e coinvolgere anche chi ancora era calmo.

"Cosa vuoi saperne tu, O'Conner?" Scattò sulla difensiva.

"Dom, adesso basta. Non serve prendersela con Brian. Qualcuno dovrà aprire quella porta. E se non sarai tu a farlo, sarò io." Mia era decisa, non avrebbe permesso a tutta la rabbia e il dolore repressi che c'erano fra loro di dominare la situazione. Sarebbero state delle persone calme, con le loro piene facoltà mentali, non mosse da rabbia o dolore, ad attraversare quella porta, e lo avrebbero fatto come una famiglia.

Dom fissò i suoi occhi in quelli della sorella, e in essi vide tutta la decisione e la testardaggine tipica della loro famiglia.

Sospirò e infilò la mano nella tasca dei pantaloni per prendere il mazzo di chiavi. Lo osservò un momento, mentre era lì adagiato sul palmo della sua mano.

Sollevò un'ultima volta lo sguardo sugli altri. Letty gli regalò il sorriso più pieno di amore che gli avesse mai dato. Mia lo ringraziò con lo sguardo e gli rivolse quel dolce sorriso di mamma che aveva cominciato a comparire sulle sue labbra da quando il suo piccolino era nato. Brian sostenne i suoi occhi comunicandogli che sarebbe stato sempre dalla sua parte, e annuì leggermente.

Dom ricambiò quel cenno del capo e salì i tre gradini della veranda, fermandosi davanti alla porta. Si voltò un'ultima volta indietro: la sua famiglia l'aveva raggiunto e adesso aspettava in piedi, proprio dietro di lui.

Inserì le chiavi nella toppa e aprì la porta.

"Bentornata a casa, _mi familia_."

* * *

**NdA**: Prima storia che pubblico in assoluto. Le recensioni sono ben volute, anche e soprattutto quelle critiche, purché costruttive.  
Ringrazio tantissimo quella splendida persona che è la mia beta, che, anche se ha avuto una giornata no, mi ha corretto in tempo record questa cosuccia. Questa è dedicata a lei, la mia _Nexys_.


End file.
